


Un cerchio dopo l'altro

by crackpairingfan



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Claire and Jamie Fraser, Claire-centric, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: Approdo in questo fandom per pura casualità: non lo avevo amato particolarmente, quando l'ho visto, ma uno dei prompt del mio writober, Cerchio, mi ha dato un'idea sul personaggio che meno sopporto, Claire. E niente, ho voluto provarci, chissà cosa sarà venuto fuori? Ditemelo voi.Claire osserva il tramonto con Adso in grembo e si trova a riflettere.Il sole al tramonto tingeva il cielo di mille sfumature rosate e violette e a guardarlo sembrava un’enorme palla di fuoco, un cerchio perfetto, il primo che l’aveva vista venire al mondo e al contempo solo uno dei tanti cerchi che aveva cambiato la sua vita.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Un cerchio dopo l'altro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niny_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/gifts).



Un altro giorno stava finendo, si trovò a riflettere Claire Fraser, seduta sulla veranda del Fraser's Ridge, Adso in grembo che si prendeva tutte le coccole che lei, distrattamente, gli offriva. Jamie era andato a fare un ultimo giro intorno alla tenuta, Brianna e Roger erano a casa loro, così come Marsali e Fergus e lei non aveva niente da fare fino al ritorno di suo marito, così aveva ben pensato di godersi lo spettacolo offerto dal sole al tramonto che troppe volte aveva ignorato, distratta dalla frenesia della vita. Eppure, come ogni volta che aveva il tempo di fermarsi, non poté evitare di riconoscere come quello spettacolo, così uguale a quello del giorno prima, ma diverso in tante piccole cose fosse assolutamente meraviglioso. Il sole al tramonto tingeva il cielo di mille sfumature rosate e violette e a guardarlo sembrava un’enorme palla di fuoco, un cerchio perfetto, il primo che l’aveva vista venire al mondo e al contempo solo uno dei tanti cerchi che aveva cambiato la sua vita.  
Non se n’era mai resa conto davvero, non le era mai capitato di rifletterci ma ora che aveva un po’ di tempo per farlo… si era resa conto che la sua vita era un insieme di cerchi, alcuni già chiusi, altri che dovevano ancora farlo, ma che l’avevano condotta, per vie traverse, esattamente lì, al luogo a cui sentiva di appartenere più che mai, con l’uomo che era una parte della sua anima.  
Dopo il sole, il secondo cerchio a rivestire una particolare importanza per lei, era stato quello del fonte battesimale in cui era stata immersa dal parroco quando era ancora troppo piccola per poterlo ricordare; ma che aveva segnato l’inizio del suo cammino nella fede cattolica e che le era caro perché risaliva al periodo in cui i suoi genitori erano ancora con lei.  
E poi c’era stato il primo semicerchio, l’unico che non si sarebbe mai chiuso, quando un’automobile condotta da un autista ancora molto inesperto aveva investito in pieno i suoi genitori, togliendo loro la vita e strappando a lei la possibilità di conoscere meglio le persone che l’avevano messa al mondo. E quando aveva sentito che anche il suo ultimo parente l’avrebbe presto abbandonata per andarsene chissà dove, lasciandola a vivere con un gruppo di sconosciute aveva puntato i piedi e si era ribellata con tutte le sue forze finché lui non si era convinto a portarla con sé regalandole la possibilità di vivere esperienze che una bambina della sua età, soprattutto una femmina avrebbe soltanto potuto sognare.  
E così, seguendo lo zio come un anatroccolo segue mamma anatra, aveva dato inizio, inconsapevolmente, ad un nuovo cerchio, quello dei suoi viaggi: dall’Inghilterra, aveva raggiunto prima il Sud America, quindi l’Egitto, poi la Persia, e infine di nuovo l’Inghilterra, chiudendo il suo percorso in maniera esattamente circolare, tornando al punto da cui tutto aveva avuto inizio, ma con un bagaglio molto più ampio e una maggiore consapevolezza di se e delle sue capacità. E poi, ovviamente c’era stata la scuola e, ad un certo punto, la decisione dello zio di fermarsi per permetterle di ottenere il titolo di studio più decoroso al quale una della sua epoca potesse aspirare: quello di infermiera. E lei era stata d’accordo perché aveva visto troppe cose che aveva detestato e desiderato rimettere a posto e se non poteva farlo facendo sentire la sua voce, lo avrebbero fatto le sue conoscenze e le sue mani.  
Gli anni successivi erano trascorsi tranquilli, fin quando, casualmente, dopo aver cominciato a lavorare, aveva conosciuto, tramite suo zio, Frank Randall, di cui si era innamorata, ricambiata. Frank le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, regalandole un anello e donandole poi la fede il giorno del loro matrimonio, ennesimi cerchi che avevano simboleggiato un enorme cambiamento della sua vita, avendo dovuto abbandonare il suo cognome da nubile, l’ultimo, flebile legame che aveva con i suoi genitori. Ma l’aveva fatto senza rimpianti, certa che la vita che l’aspettava sarebbe stata meravigliosa, al fianco di una persona che amava e che l’amava. E per un paio dì anni era stato così, ma poi… c’era stata la guerra e tutti erano stati invitati a fare il proprio dovere. Lei e Frank su questo erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e non avevano esitato a fare ognuno la propria parte, anche se questo aveva significato essere separati per lunghissimi anni. In quel periodo l’anello era stato il suo unico conforto, l’unica cosa bella che la spingeva ad andare avanti quando temeva che non ci fosse più speranza.  
Quando poi si erano riuniti, finalmente, dopo sei anni e avevano deciso di partire, convinti che nulla più li avrebbe separati…. Ecco che un altro cerchio era entrato nella sua vita, sconvolgendola nuovamente.  
Stavolta, però, si trattava di un cerchio naturale e totalmente inaspettato: il cerchio di pietre di Craigh na dun, intorno al quale aveva visto danzare quelle donne e che l’aveva attirata come una calamita attira inesorabile un pezzo di ferro catapultandola duecento anni indietro nel tempo per permetterle di incontrare Jamie, il pezzo che non sapeva le mancasse, l’uomo che aveva letteralmente cambiato la sua vita rendendola finalmente completa e che le aveva donato un nuovo anello, un altro cerchio che aveva di nuovo, cambiato la sua vita, facendo di lei una bigama adultera, oltre che una bugiarda.  
E poi c’era stato, nuovamente il cerchio di un viaggio, che l’aveva portata dalla Scozia alla Francia e poi di nuovo alla Scozia, poi di nuovo il cerchio di pietre, che l’aveva riportata da Frank salvando letteralmente la vita a Bree ma al contempo, tenendola separata dal suo vero amore per oltre vent’anni, prigioniera di un patto che diventava ogni giorno più opprimente.  
E poi di nuovo un altro cerchio di pietre, pronto a riportarla dal suo vero amore, riconsegnandola alla vita che aveva anelato per vent’anni ma che non aveva mai osato sperare e il cerchio di un altro viaggio, di nuovo verso l’America, ma di un’epoca diversa da quella che l’aveva vista bambina.  
Sembrava destinata a muoversi in circolo, toccando sempre gli stessi paesi, ma con alle spalle un bagaglio ogni volta più carico e con la sensazione di avere finalmente tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.  
Sorrise, osservando Jamie raggiungerla e prenderla tra le braccia: dopo tanto girovagare, finalmente aveva trovato il suo posto nel mondo, con le persone che amava, nel luogo cui apparteneva. E mentre il sole sprofondava all’orizzonte, Claire desiderò assistere a mille altri tramonti uguali a quello, da quello stesso punto, accanto a Jamie e alla loro enorme, incredibile famiglia. Ma anche se così non fosse stato, non sarebbe stato importante: finché avesse avuto al suo fianco suo marito e tutti i suoi cari sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare tutti i cerchi che si sarebbe trovata di fronte, uno dopo l’altro.


End file.
